Recovery
by misslongevity
Summary: Slightly AU, slight spoilers for 'FK&C' Aeryn Magnus is the Twin of Helen, so why is she so afraid of John Druitt? Well there is a secret she has, she just doesn't know if she has the courage to tell him because she fears his reaction. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

Pleasure never seemed so divine, A person of her abnormality didn't ever believe she would be able to reach this height of sexual pleasure, of coarse she was doing half the work which sometimes wasn't such a bad thing especially if she knew how to work what she had. Unfortunately it meant taking advantage of someone, she had came here to find one man; she had found him. Originally she hadn't meant to take him to bed; she meant to bring him back to the Sanctuary before her sister got there and strained herself thankfully though Helen had no clue where he was. One thing had lead to another and now she was having sex with one former Jack the Ripper. Aeryn Magnus knew that he didn't love her, after all he was moaning her sisters name. The one disadvantage for sleeping with your sisters ex fiancé and being your sisters twin, the confusion was almost unbearable.

John thrusted upwards and that action alone made Aeryn arch her back her hips buckling against his. She looked down at him once she had gained some composure back, he was smirking up at her, she tried to space herself out of this current moment because she didn't want to attach herself but it was becoming a problem, Aeryn was starting to fall for this guy. John leaned up and took his hand turning her head so her eyes were looking into his, their lips met and she kissed him back with as much passion as he was giving her. As he laid back down after breaking the kiss she moved her hips into his and smirked down at him. John hadn't noticed the difference, she was taking advantage of him and she was feeling horrible. "Oh God Helen" John moaned. As Aeryn moved her hips into Johns she looked away, she was to hot to stop.

The Orgasm hit, Aeryn through her head back in the bliss, she felt hands touch her breasts and she smirked. Aeryn looked down at John, tears were forming in her eyes, soon he arched his back as he to came, "Helen that was wonderful" Johns mumbled, he was starting to fall asleep. Slowly she got off of him and got dressed. Aeryn couldn't keep doing this to herself or to John.

Once her shoes were on she left, tears poured down her cheeks easily evaporating as she began to heat up, Cambodia was quite chilly at least that's how it seemed to her. She never felt so alone

**- Five Months Later-**

Adam Worth had came and crashed everything that ever was peaceful in the Sanctuary, he had proved just how mean he could be with his multiple personalities. Aeryn didn't care if he was Jekyll and Hyde she was about to smack that smirk that he always had on his face; off of it. It wasn't funny that he was here nor the slightest bit entertaining. Thankfully Will and Nikola had both advised her to at least stay away from the Infirmary and away from Adam to prevent her from setting him on fire. As much as Nikola would have liked to have Aeryn kill Adam her health and her current condition was more important to Helen and everyone else at the Sanctuary right now because it was so severe at least sometimes.

A knock was heard on Aeryns bedroom door, Aeryn had been laying on her bed, relaxing and staying off of her feet like Helen had told her to do when she felt dizzy. Aeryn slowly sat up and went to the door, she opened it. Will was standing there, she smiled just a little. "I'm surprised to see you at my door" Aeryn definitely found this a surprise, Will didn't particularly like her because she wasn't like Helen or at least that's what she thought. "I came to check up on you" Will looked at her as he spoke. "I'm fine, you don't have to keep checking up on me." Aeryn replied. Will sighed heavily and looked at her protruding stomach. "Are you sure?, I know about those fainting spells you have been getting…I just want to help in anyway I can." Aeryn cocked her head hearing Will say that he wasn't getting through to this abnormal he had lost her trust a long time ago. "I'm fine, I swear and I was trying to follow my sisters orders about resting and laying down until you knocked on the door" Aeryn retorted. "Hey watch the attitude, I'm just trying to help" Will replied. "You never cared or helped before, I suggest you don't start now" Aeryn watched as he stormed off.

Rolling her eyes Aeryn slammed her door and made her way over to the bed, she felt pain in her stomach and bent over as if protecting the unborn child but soon she gripped her stomach, groaning she heard cries; Aeryn looked weakly to her left and saw her daughter crying. Soon the small blonde child was attached to her leg like a leech. "Go lay down, Emily" Aeryn ordered. Emily didn't budge and she didn't leave. When Aeryn removed her hand blood had covered it, Although strong willed and strong in many cases, Aeryn did not have a strong stomach for blood, that's why when she killed people it was burning them not slitting their throats like Jack the Ripper. Aeryn whimpered, slowly she fell collapsed her head laying on the arm of which had the hand covered in blood, the other hand had laid perfectly over her stomach.

Emily began screaming bloody murder, she refused to leave her mother so she just went and cuddled to her, she knew her mother would be asleep for some time but she just hoped that she was okay. Another knock was heard, slowly it was opened upon not hearing anyone but the crying of Aeryns eldest child. Nikola gasped at the sight. He went to her side and ever so gently turned her to her back, he slowly examined her, the source of the blood wasn't where a child could be miscarried but from a set of stitches that were busted. Nikola walked to the nearest bathroom and came back with a first aid kid, the wound was pretty much healed he didn't know nor think it needed stitches again, so he cleaned the wound up properly then bandaged it. Being as humble as he was feeling he even cleaned of Aeryns Bloody hand, then even changed her shirt. Picking her up was the hard part he had to make sure he didn't drop her this time because he was carrying two lives one of which he might get stuck babysitting in the future.

Emily moved on her own, she made herself stuck like glue to her mother, next would be Aeryn actually telling John that she was pregnant with his child.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was never so pleasing, Aeryn didn't know how long she was out but she felt like she had been sleeping for hours because she felt rejuvenated. Emily was still beside her which was a surprising site once she had woken up enough to see her daughter laying there. Emily was curled up in a ball, right up against Aeryns side. It made her smile and feel like she could do anything. Aeryn moved just slightly, she cuddled to Emily and began to move the hair out of Emily's face. Feeling the baby move was not always entertaining but when the baby moved this time, Aeryn smiled and put her hand just above where she felt the baby move. _"You rest, little one. As soon as your daddy is here we are going to go tell him about you" _Of coarse she was speaking to her stomach and the unborn child that rested inside of it. Slowly the child stopped moving and Aeryn then continued to brush the excess hair from her daughters face. Slowly the young girl began to wake up. A large smile appeared across the girls features and soon Aeryn was tackle hugged.

"Be careful, Emily okay. I'm sure the baby doesn't want to be tossed around in my belly, neither do I to be totally honest" Aeryn spoke her voice soft. Emily pulled away and kissed her mothers belly. "I'm sorry, Momma. I'm just so excited to see you awake" Emily replied. Aeryn nodded in agreement seeing as she could see that her daughter was excited. "Well why don't you go to sleep, in your own bed, me and your unborn little brother or sister will be just fine" Aeryn suggested she knew though, if she knew her daughter well she knew that Emily wouldn't leave, not without a few tantrums and a few bouts of tears till she fell asleep from the exhaustion. "Okay, Momma" Emily got off the bed and went and got herself ready for bed then climbed in her own bed.

Aeryn was shocked she had never done this before, it was a shock and it left the elemental speechless. Aeryn got up herself, Before getting ready for bed though she went and took a quick shower, she knew that hot water hitting her head and the steam going up her nose would relax her enough to the point that she could probably fall asleep and stay asleep for some time. Once she was all clean and felt refreshed she left the bathroom wrapped in a towel and made her way back to the room that her and her daughter were staying in. Aeryn quickly got dressed with the certainty that her daughter was asleep then climbed into bed once her hair was brushed. The baby although had other plans as far as Aeryn sleeping that night. So for half of the night Aeryn laid on her back rubbing her stomach and trying to calm her very active fetus. Aeryn eventually fell asleep rubbing her stomach.

When morning came, Aeryn was woken up by the sunlight glistening on her face from the window. With no hesitation she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. As soon as she felt the wood flooring touching her feet she slid further off the bed and was in a standing position. Aeryn never knew that she would feel this tired, this early in her pregnancy. Well early wasn't the proper word for it seeing as she was a decent ways along with her pregnancy. She was nearly done to be exact but it didn't stop Aeryn from feeling as if she was still in the early stages of her pregnancy. Immediately she looked over at her daughters bed, Emily was still tucked underneath the covers. Aeryn walked over to the bed, Carefully she tucked her daughter in more before she began to straighten up the room around the beds. Aeryn needed a semi-clear walk way for what was to come, her daughter tended to be slightly more excited to wake up then the usual child her age was. Plus Aeryn wasn't exactly the kind to enjoy falling on her behind or otherwise because she tripped or slipped on something owned by her five year old daughter.

A soft knock was heard on the door of her room, she put the toys down in a way that were organized before she answered the door. Aeryn was surprised to see Nikola on the other side of it, he rarely came to visit her seeing as they didn't particularly like each other since she set his hair on fire for flirting with her sister. "The stone cold killer that your so pumped on seeing again, is here. Your sister just wants you to know that you have to remain calm because there is no hair on his head for you to burn off if you get angry." Nikolas voice was as if he was not wanting to be there at the moment. Aeryn smirked and sighed. "I can always find hair in other places, Nikola. I can always burn other things off besides hair" Aeryn pointed out. Nikolas whole demeanor changed, she liked seeing that change in him because he was always so…sarcastic and quick witted she liked to see him speechless. "Infirmary? Am I correct?" She asked looking into Nikolas lovely eyes. The only thing Nikola did was nod. "Thanks, Nikola" Aeryn replied happily. Slowly she closed the door in his face.

Knowing her daughter was in the room but sleeping, Aeryn quickly changed into pants and a nice maternity shirt. Nerves were starting to make themselves known. As fearful as all of this was she needed to get all of this off her chest, she felt as if she was always smothered and maybe even a little breathless to the fact that she had this weight on her shoulders. Now that John was here she couldn't wait to actually tell him. He had a right to know that he had a child on the way. Walking over to her daughters bedside she lightly placed a kiss on her daughters forehead, then proceeded to leave.

It was almost like she was walking to her own funeral which wasn't the best of things to feel as if she was walking to. Aeryn was nervous which was more then acceptable because she was going to tell a man she not only took advantage of but used that she was pregnant with his child. It wasn't the best of feelings, she feared his reaction she expected the worst. She took the elevator down to the level of which the infirmary was on. She slowly walked into the room that was most likely holding one John Druitt. She was surprised to find him there because she didn't think he would be in the wing that some random person could walk right in and do something. Aeryn always thought seeing as John was her sisters former lover that he would be in more private infirmary quarters. "Helen?" He asked looking at her. Aeryn shook her head and went to his side. "Sorry to disappoint, Helen is my twin. I came to tell you something" Aeryn's voice was soft because she was scared. "What is it?" He asked looking at her. Aeryn stepped closer. Taking a deep breath she began to speak. "About five months ago, you slept with someone while in Cambodia. It was me you slept with but you thought I was Helen. I didn't correct you because I didn't want to. I'm so very sorry that I took advantage of you in the state you were in" Aeryn watched his reaction, surprisingly he didn't seem mad but in all honesty she didn't know what his 'mad look' was. "I don't know what to say" He replied. "John, Im pregnant." Aeryn blurted it out.

Aeryn stepped back instinctively. She became easily afraid because he looked mad but then he smiled just slightly and reached his hand out, Aeryn took it and walked back to where she was standing before she stepped back. "Don't be afraid of me please, I wont harm you. Do you know the gender yet?" John asked. Aeryn shook her head. "My Daughter, Emily believes that it might be a girl. Emily can see the future so I'm thinking that she might already know the gender" Aeryn replied forcing a smile. "You have another child?" He asked. Aeryn nodded. "She is Five" Aeryn added. John smiled. Sighing she looked at him. "I needed to come tell you, about the baby and about me. I will leave you to rest because I do not wish for Helen to get mad at me for disturbing you for to long" Aeryn slowly let go of his hand then covered him up more. "You rest, with Adam Worth here I hear that you are going to need it" Aeryn pointed out. John nodded, Aeryn slowly turned to leave. Sighing in complete relief she opened the door and left knowing that she had weight lifted.


End file.
